Zephyr
by NuezYDulce
Summary: Post manga. Al verla, fácilmente el ruido desaparecía, el paisaje se transformaba, se desvanecían las huellas del dominio humano en un mundo que algún día sintió como suyo. Pero era como ver un oasis en el desierto.
1. Zephyr

Este drabble participa en el reto semanal de la página _Lo que callamos los fanfickers._

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. La canción de la que nació este fic tampoco me pertenece, es del grupo musical Sukekiyo.

* * *

" _Te amo a ti, pero no me amas. Estoy atrapado en una mentira invisible._

 _Con ojos huecos. Tus colores aún permanecen en el pasado._

 _[…]En algún momento podré olvidar. Ve hacia la felicidad."_

 **Sukekiyo-Zephyr***

Zephyr viene desde el Griego Ζεφυρος (Zephyros) lo que significa "viento del oeste". Zephyros era el dios griego del viento del oeste.

 _ **Único Capítulo:**_

" _ **Zephyr"**_

El bullicio moderno, las calles siempre transitadas por humanos desperdiciando lo corto de sus días en un ir y venir de obligaciones banales. Odiaba ese ruido, los aromas, la época entera en sí. Pero era inmortal, de los pocos demonios que quedaban. Esconderse no era una opción, adaptarse tampoco era una idea que le agradara. Se limitaba a transitar, transitar por la vida.

Delante de él, un camino asfaltado bordeado por la franja amarilla que dividía el camino entre transeúntes y máquinas de motor… Tan escandalosos. Una silueta cesó sus pasos a los pocos metros de distancia de él, volteando a verlo, dejando que el viento halara su cabello hacia un lado. Obligándolo a él a enfocar la vista que le era regalada.

No caminaban lado a lado, pero iban juntos, recorriendo el mismo camino trazado por nadie. La silueta se enfocó. Era la misma mujer de su pasado, la misma que vio morir a manos de su creador. Los mismos ojos rojos haciendo juego con la sonrisa engreída. Pronto sus pasos se detuvieron también, cuando estuvo en el mismo recuadro de concreto que ella.

Al verla, fácilmente el ruido desaparecía, el paisaje se transformaba, se desvanecían las huellas del dominio humano en un mundo que algún día sintió como suyo.

Pero era como ver un oasis en el desierto.

Ella le estaba sonriendo, pero se veía triste, herida de alguna forma, en el alma. No dijeron palabra, se movieron del camino, lejos de las miradas curiosas. Ahí, ella lo abrazó, con fuerza, ignorando si a él le resultaba incómodo o si no tenían la confianza para hacerlo. Él permaneció estático, la sensación calándole hondo, filtrándose hasta sus huesos.

Lo entendía, entendía lo que la hería.

La alejó de sí, obligándola también a retroceder varios pasos. Ese mundo no era el mundo de ninguno de los dos. Él sabía que estaba condenado por la fuerza que un día le sirvió de mucho y ahora de nada. Pero ella… Ella estaba atada por ser el oasis.

Le dio la espalda, ignorándola como en todos esos años no había hecho. Siempre dejándola estar cerca, diciéndose a sí mismo que era para respetar los deseos de un alma en pena. Sabiendo ahora que era ella la que concedía el deseo del que penaba en vida. Ambos egoístas, aferrándose a lo que ya no era.

Regresó al camino transitado, volviendo a ver el rostro que antes había alejado. Negó con la cabeza. Ella estaba molesta, pero no cedería, ya había sido suficiente.

En el segundo desaire lo entendió, las facciones afligidas, preocupadas… Pero ya no lo seguía más. Él permanecía impávido a pesar de estarse consumiendo por dentro, esa sombra de ilusión era lo único que quedaba de su mundo, y ahora lo estaba dejando ir.

Dio un último vistazo al camino que había dejado atrás, la encontró sonriéndole con sinceridad, de la misma forma que la primera vez que la perdió. Vio los labios carmín moverse, susurrar una despedida. Volvió la mirada al camino antes de verla desvanecerse, no valía la pena repetir toda la escena.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, todos los pasos sobre la calle se aceleraron, menos los suyos. Pronto el clima se encargó de dejarlo solo, con un par de distracciones que nada le importaban. Detuvo de nuevo su andar, sintiendo la brisa húmeda golpear su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, recordando.

Ese era el mundo que ella hubiera disfrutado, y probablemente en el que estaba ahora. Los muertos ya no debían preocuparse por los vivos, su sendero había sido cortado.

Y, sin importar el tiempo, todos tenían un mismo destino.

De nuevo se vio moviéndose, esperando, ahora en soledad, que su camino fuera al fin segado.

* * *

 _Mi_ querida YumiPon, entré a este reto porque tú te animaste conmigo. Muchas gracias, también gracias por los gestos de dolor que hice mientras escribía esto. Sé que no se compara en nada a tu magnífica maldad, pero bueno, hice mi intento.

Gracias por leer ¿Me acompañan con un review?


	2. Aftermathe

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi. La canción es propiedad del grupo musical Sukekiyo.

* * *

 _"_ _Jugué inocentemente en una caja de arena por ti._

 _Danzamos. Danzamos juntos en paz, y contigo miré las flores_ que oscilaban.

No te olvido. Te quiero olvidar"

Sukekiyo-Aftermath.

 **Capítulo extra. Aftermath**

El paisaje vacío, silencioso… Los humanos lo llamaban montaña sagrada, guardaban cierto respeto por ella, sin saber que en ella habitaban varias de las creaturas sobrenaturales que quedaban. A él poco le importaba, había terminado ahí porque era lo más cercano a la época en donde su raza dominaba y atemorizaba a los humanos. Tampoco tenía energía para moverse y le daba lo mismo buscar algo que le diera fuerza al cuerpo, igual ya no había alimentos dignos de ser llevados a su boca.

El sol daba de lleno sobre su rostro, cegándolo, molestándolo. Obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. El camino había sido largo, mucho, tantas pérdidas en el camino, ningún lugar donde encajar. Ni siquiera algo en lo que se interesara. Ya no le quedaba nada.

Hacía tiempo que incluso la compañía del viento lo había dejado, porque él mismo había querido que así fuera. En ese momento deseó no ser egoísta y dejo ir a esa alma.

Pero ahora, se arrepentía. Cometió el error de permitir la compañía por demasiado tiempo, convirtiéndola en lo único que le quedaba. Si tan solo su memoria se arruinara.

¿Cuándo llegaría el final? Veía la sombra de la muerte sobre él desde que el cuerpo le negó levantarse de ahí. De eso hacía mucho…

Sus sentidos seguían alerta, ningún otro ser sobrenatural se había atrevido a acercarse, y no lo harían. Ninguno lo haría, y prefería que así fuera.

Los recuerdos llegaban de golpe a su mente ¿Por qué no podía olvidar? Los pocos días que vivió junto a los que ya no eran más que polvo, las sonrisas tiernas y los halagos hartantes. Todo eso se había desvanecido. Incluso la sangre en sus venas se había quedado sin lazo alguno, y si había algo de ella que aun quedará mezclada, ya no tenía nada que ver con él.

La efímera ráfaga que había cambiado algo dentro de su ser había intentado aferrarse a ese mundo sólo para no dejarlo solo. Pero era imposible. Le hizo compañía, incluso le susurraba ideas tontas de lo que hubiera pasado. De nuevo erró, al escucharla.

Esas tonterías le llenaban la cabeza. Hacían que su mente, insistente en ver un panorama diferente al que sus sentidos percibían, proyectara las posibilidades de forma vívida, tan nítida.

Podía ver el cabello negro, ondeante entre sus garras. Los labios carmín sobre sus labios. La vida que nunca existió, que nunca tuvo posibilidades.

Se sentía tonto, molesto consigo mismo. Pero esas imágenes eran el único consuelo que tendría.

La espera estaba siendo larga, agónica. Y aun así era consciente de a donde fuera que iría, no sería el mismo lugar que el de la sombra de sus recuerdos. Incluso en el vacío estaría entre extraños.

Al fin, su aliento se cortaba, la oscuridad lo envolvía. Era sólo eso, oscuridad y silencio.

Una mano suave se posó en su mejilla ¿aún estaba vivo? Maldijo antes de abrir los ojos, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca en cuanto pudo ver al frente.

—Cuanto tiempo has tardado…

* * *

 _Gracias_ por leer. Sus reviews son bienvenidos y agradecidos.


End file.
